youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Chills
Dylan (born ), better known online as Chills '''is a Canadian YouTuber and musician best known for the Burger King Foot Lettuce meme. Early Life Not much is known about Dylan's early life, except for the fact that he was born and raised in Canada. History Dylan joined the site as Top 15s and made basic list videos of stories about working the night shift, paranormal, true stories that would make you cringe and the playground at McDonald's. A year later his videos became more varied with lists about video game glitches and conspiracy theories. On November 17, 2016, Dylan did a face reveal on his Twitter and talked about things like his past and why he deleted his old personal twitter accounts. Earlier that year he started uploading on his personal account, his videos were still list videos but were everything but Top 15s like Top 11s and 19s. A few months later he launched his rap side career releasing All In My Head on March 22, 2018, and on July 1, 2018, Dylan released his debut EP I Hope You're Doing Well. Containing the songs All In My Head, Red Eyes, I Hope You're Doing Well and Sidelined. He released his single Dreamland on October 13, 2018, and over the next 9 months released songs periodically. He currently resides in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Burger King Foot Lettuce On November 12, 2017, on Top 15s, Dylan uploaded Top 15 Mysteries Solved by 4Chan, a chat website that is Reddit but more toxic and provides more anonymity. The number 15 spot was none other than the classic Burger King Foot Lettuce, where a man posted a photo of himself standing in two plastic bins of lettuce with shoes on and is then fired after 4channer found the Burger King's location but as Chills puts it "The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus, but as it turns out that might be what you get, a 4channer uploaded to the site anonymously showcasing his feet in a plastic bin of lettuce with the caption "This is the lettuce you eat at Burger King" admittedly, he had shoes on but that's even worse. The post went live at 11:38 PM on July 16, and a mere 20 minutes later, the Burger King in question was alerted to the rogue employee. The BK Employee hadn't removed the Exif data from the uploaded photo, which suggested that the culprit was somewhere in Mayfield Heights, Ohio, this was at 11:47. 3 minutes later, at 11:50, the Burger King branch address was posted, with wishes of happy unemployment. 5 minutes later, the news station was contacted by another 4channer and 3 minutes later at 11:58, a link was posted, BK's Tell Us About US online form. The foot photo otherwise known as Exhibit A was attached. Cleveland Scene Magazine contacted the BK in question the next day, when questioned, the breakfast shift manager said: "Oh, I know who that is, he's getting fired". Trivia *He is sometimes called the Burger King Foot Lettuce Guy. *He has side career in rapping. '''This page was created by Gorillaz Fan 806 on September 13, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers